SongFic Challenge
by NoName-chan
Summary: Once I saw a fic that was something along the lines of: 1. pick a pairing 2. Put music on shuffle 3. Write 10 drabbles relating to the 1st 10 songs that play 4. You only have the time in the song to write. Once it's done, stop. I may have been drunk or hallucinating, but here we go! :D (LaviLena, some Yullen; Some AU; Some SemiCrack)


**NoName-chan: Hey there! I saw a fic once that was something like, "pick a pairing, turn your music on shuffle, write 10 drabbles relating to the first 10 songs that come up." Maybe I was drunk and imagined it, but I did it anyway :D I think the rules also said that you only had within the time of the song to write it, so here goes nothing! Warning: I'll probably stop my drabbles after one short paragraph out of paranoia that I'll run out of time. Also, I have NO skills at all when it comes to interpretation of words. Seriously. NONE. So if my drabbles seem like they have nothing to do with the songs, that's either because I misinterpreted the song or because I really have no idea what the fuck that song is about XD  
Huge note: The pairing I chose is LaviLena, k? K. Also, these drabbles might be AU, SemiCrack, or anything else. I'll try to avoid full on Crack, though.  
Flames will be used to burn the bodies of those who send them, so I'd suggest not sending them. Or you can send them and let me have some fun~! :D  
Road: You make me so proud :')  
Allen: I'm scared.  
Lavi: YOU'RE scared? You're not the one who's being put through ten drabbles of torture!  
Lenalee: HEY!  
Lavi: oh, no! I didn't mean it like that, Lenalee! I meant that NoName-chan is evil and will torture us!  
Lenalee: ... I guess you're forgiven...  
Lavi: :D  
Kanda: Che. Someone do the Disclaimer.  
Allen: NoName-chan does not own DGM or any of the songs used for these drabbles.**

**_..._**

**1. "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance**

Cross watched in horror as Lenalee's nails tore into Lavi's flesh as they kissed passionately. Lavi continued to clench the knife that was embedded in Lenalee's back. Blood was everywhere! This was HORRIBLE! Cross gagged a bit before running from the room. The two teens looked up.

"Was that Cross?" Lenalee asked her boyfriend.

"Eh who cares. Let's just hurry up and finish these damn costumes. Pass me the fake blood, will you?"

"Sure. Let me see the collapsing fake knife please?"

_*Elsewhere*_

"Cross? What's wrong?" Tiedoll asked the red haired man, who was trembling in the corner.

"TEENAGERS," Cross replied. "THEY SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME."

**2. "This is Halloween" by Marilyn Manson**

The night was eerie and silent. The outside air nipped with the cold of late October. A slight breeze blew, sending dead leaves spiraling through the air. Lenalee couldn't help but shudder, despite being indoors. This was creeping her out.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at her door. _'Who could that be at midnight?'_ she wondered before answering it.

She nearly fainted at the sight before her. It was her boyfriend, Lavi. Except he was covered in blood with multiple knives embedded in his flesh! Lenalee screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Lenalee?" Lavi asked. "What's wrong?"

"W-WHAT HAPPENED?" she cried.

"Oh this?" Lavi asked. "This is Halloween. You didn't forget, did you?"

**3. "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence**

Lenalee's entire body was in pain. Darkness enveloped her. She couldn't see anything! It was like a never ending nightmare. This was death.

Then, ahead of her, she finally saw a light. Lenalee ran toward it with all of her might, but it seemed to just get farther and farther away. So she ran even harder. Finally, she reached it.

Lenalee's eyes opened to the hopeful face of Lavi, who immediately smiled and teared up upon her awakening.

"Lenalee," he whispered. "Thank God. Your injuries were so bad... I-I thought I'd lost you."

Lenalee smiled and captured the boy's lips in a quick kiss. "Not yet."

**4. "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence**

Tears spilled down Lenalee's cheeks. Lavi had always been lying. He never cared about her or the order. He told her himself, that he was a Bookman, nothing more, right before he left for good, shattering Lenalee's heart into a thousand pieces. He had always been lying. His love was a lie. He was a lie. And she was the fool who'd believed him.

**5. "Halo" by Beyoncé**

Lavi couldn't help but smile as he gazed at Lenalee. From her long silky locks to her warm violet eyes to her porcelain skin that practically glowed with innocence, she was breathtaking. But that wasn't the only thing that made her beautiful. She was kind and understanding. Her "world" meant everything to her. She always was willing to sacrifice herself for others. Lenalee had a heart of gold, which she'd given to Lavi. She may as well have had a halo floating above her head; she was an angel.

**6. "Fireflies" by Owl City**

"Look at all the fireflies, Lenalee!" Lavi exclaimed as he chased one of the golden sparkles. Lenalee chuckled at his childishness and watched the redhead prance about the open field, chasing the fireflies. Finally, he came back to her, holding something.

Lavi opened his cupped hands to reveal a firefly, which flew into the twilight sky, shining golden.

"Lenalee, to me, you're like a firefly. You shine and glow and bring all eyes to you. You soar trough the air, bringing smiles to people's faces wherever you go. You light up my world like a firefly in the night sky." Lavi said before pulling Lenalee in for a warm kiss.

**7. "I Told You So" by Karmin**

"MOYASHI!" Kanda roared leaning in closer for an even more intense glare.

"BAKANDA!" Allen shouted, doing the same until the two were practically forehead to forehead.

Suddenly, Lavi popped up behind Allen and Kanda out of seemingly nowhere, shouted, "Just get a room, you two!" and shoved their faces together, their lips locking in a forced kiss.

However, rather than pushing away, Allen and Kanda continued to kiss, soon turning it into a full on make out session.

Lenalee walked up to Lavi, who stared wide eyed at the two men in front of him. "See? I told you so."

Lavi nodded his head slowly, but didn't blink. "Wow. I can't believe you were right! I'd never imagine that it actually WAS sexual tension after all."

"Yup. I knew all they needed was a little push."

"Yeah," the redhead sighed. "I guess I owe you $20."

Lenalee smiled and said, "Hmm I've got a better idea," before capturing Lavi's lips in a sweet kiss.

**8. "Misery Business" by Paramore**

Lenalee walked with Lavi, hand in hand, down the sidewalk. She could feel the death glares of Lulubell, Lavi's ex girlfriend, burning into her back, but she didn't care. She'd won Lavi back from Lulubell, and he was finally hers. And even though Lenalee was never one to boast, she had to admit; it felt pretty damn good.

**9. "Secrets" by OneRepublic**

"Lenalee, there's something I want to tell you," Lavi said as he gazed into the violet depths of his long time friend.

"Yes, Lavi?" Lenalee asked curiously.

Lavi nearly froze up. He wasn't sure how to say it- if he even SHOULD say it. But somehow, he got the words out. "Lenalee, I don't want to keep any secrets from you. I want to tell you the truth. The truth is, us Bookmen, we're supposed to remain emotionless, unattached to anyone. But, Lenalee, I can't help it anymore. I love you!"

Lenalee stared at Lavi in shocked silence for several moments. The redhead began to nervously wonder if telling her was a mistake after all when she pulled him into a tender kiss. After finally pulling back, she whispered into Lavi's ear, "I love you, too."

**10. "Oath" by Cher Lloyd**

"Well, Nii-san, the reason I like Lavi so much is because he's my best friend. He's there for me through thick and thin and I know I can wholeheartedly trust him with anything," Lenalee told her crying brother.

"Y-you promise?" Komui whimpered.

"Yes." Contempt with this, Komui gave Lenalee one last hug before returning to the Science Department.

"So he bought it huh?" Lavi said, stepping out from his hiding place.

"Well, I didn't actually lie to him," Lenalee explained, smiling. "You are a best friend to me. It's just that you're ALSO something more."

"That's good to hear," Lavi murmured before capturing her lips in a long kiss.

**_..._**

**NoName-chan: UUUUGH Finally done! (Okay that only took like 30 minutes since I just had to get through 10 three minute songs, but still!) Also, DAAAAMN. I write WAY faster than I thought I did! Just look at the length of number 7! Oh hot Damn~! I thought I'd get maybe 3 sentences per song at most, but then look at this~! :Happy NoName-chan is happy: Also, I know what you guys are thinking: "WHO THE FUCK HAS MARILYN MANSON AND CHER LLOYD ON THE SAME PLAYLIST?!" Me, that's who. I like a wide variety of music ^^ My favorite band is Evanescence, though. Evanescence forever. And I tried my best with this, though like I said before, I probably misinterpreted some if the songs. Then there were some songs where I just had no clue what the fuck they were about, so I winged it a bit (Teenagers, Fireflies, I Told You So.) I pretty much just based the entire drabbles off of the titles and/or choruses for those. I had A LOT of fun with I Told You So! XDXDXDXDXD  
Allen and Kanda: I HATE YOU.  
Lavi and Lenalee: *laughing asses off*  
NoName-chan: I also had slight trouble with Oath because it was a friendship song and I was trying to keep all of my drabbles at least partially romantic, so I winged that one, too.  
Road: I think you did a great job.  
Komui: NOOOO! MY PRECIOUS LENALEE! SHE WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME-  
Lenalee: Yes I would. But I technically didn't lie.  
Komui: -OR BETRAY ME AND DATE THAT OCTOPUS! IM GOING TO KILL LAVI AND-!  
NoName-chan: *knocks Komui out with shovel* NO RANTING!  
Allen: OH HELL NO. YOU ALREADY OVERUSED THE SHOVEL JOKE IN "SLEEPING LENA." THERE'S NOWAY IN HELL YOU'RE BRINGING IT HERE.  
NoName-chan: *rolls eyes* UGH. Fine. *puts shovel away*  
Allen, Lavi, Kanda: *sigh in relief*  
Road: Well, if that's all-  
NoName-chan: HAHAHAHA NO IT'S NOT.  
Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee: *raise an eyebrow* What do you mean?  
NoName-chan: And now, because I actually had fun writing these things, I've decided to do 10 more song drabbles even though I only needed to do 10!  
Allen, Lavi, Lenalee: WHAT?!  
Kanda: Che.  
Road: OH YAYZ~! More fun! :D  
NoName-chan: That's the spirit, Road! :D Well, here we go~!**

**_..._**

**1. "Blow Me One Last Kiss" by P!nk**

Lenalee sighed sadly as she gazed into the emerald depth of Lavi's one eye.

"I'm sorry, Lavi. But... I just can't do this anymore. It's over."

Lenalee could practically see Lavi's heart breaking. It was like looking into a mirror.

"W-what?" Lavi stammered, choking on tears. "Why?"

Lenalee blinked a tear away. "There's just nothing left to truly hold on to in this relationship anymore. I think you know it as well as I do."

Lavi stared at her for a moment before reluctantly nodding his head with a sigh. "You're right. But... Lenalee?"

She looked up at him in pure agony. "Yes?"

"Can I have one last kiss?"

Lavi's request slightly shocked Lenalee, but she nodded her head. The two locked lips in one last tender kiss before running away from each other in tears.

**2. "Smile" by Avril Lavigne**

Lenalee smiled at Lavi as he ran from the wrath of Kanda down the hallway and out of sight. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself. He was crazy and childish and nothing ever stopped him. Some called it annoying, others called it funny. But to Lenalee, it was just Lavi. And Lavi for her was love. Everything about him made her happy. He was the reason why she smiled.

**3. "My Immortal" by Evanescence**

Lenalee trashed in her sleep, kicking her sheets and blankets this way and that. Her eyes shot open, and she sat up, breathing heavily. Tears streamed down her cheeks. It was another dream about him. The man who'd stolen her heart right out of her chest, won her trust, then threw it all away. Lavi had broken her heart into a million pieces, and even now, after he'd been gone for over a year, he still invaded her thoughts and dreams. That bright smile that'd always been forced, those sweet words that'd always been lies, they still lingered in Lenalee's mind. She wished he'd just leave her alone.

**4. "Sally's Song" by Amy Lee**

Lenalee sat alone on the hill, staring in anguish at the stars. She wished things could be different. That her and Lavi were born into a different world. Then they could be together. Alas, she knew that he was a Bookman. He couldn't be with her, and he'd never be able to. So all Lenalee could do was cry to herself and accept the sad truth: it was never meant to be.

**5. "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne**

Lenalee had always been a good girl. She'd kept up with school, never got into trouble, always listened to her brother's advice. But now, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to just be wild for a while. So here she was, playing spin the bottle at a party in a tight minidress, kissing her long time crush, Lavi. At this point, she no longer cared about reason. She figured, "I've been good all my life. So, what the hell? Time to be bad."

**6. "Gangnam Style" by PSY**

Lenalee was just casually eating her breakfast with Allen and Kanda. Everything was calm and normal. That is, until Lavi burst into the room.

Lavi jumped on top of the Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda's table, squashing a large pile of pancakes to Allen's anguish, started doing a strange dance that resembled riding a horse, and screamed, "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

The entire cafeteria gaped at Lavi. Silence filled the room except for Lavi's singing. Even Kanda was gaping and speechless.

The silence was finally broken by a chuckle. Then a laughing. Everybody stared at Lenalee as she gasped for air while laughing. Then, much to everybody's surprise, she hopped up on the table and started doing the dance with her crazy boyfriend.

**7. "Like Toy Soldiers" by Eminem**

Lenalee gazed at Lavi's sleeping body. He was injured again. Just like her and the rest of their friends, he was always prone to injury. They, the Exorcists, were like machines: always fighting, getting broken, being repaired. The cycle would continue until they all finally broke beyond repair. They were like toy soldiers; they would fall down and get back up just to fall again until they couldn't get back up anymore. And as Lenalee gazed at the broken figure of her true love, all she could do is hope that he didn't make that final fall for a long time.

**8. "Toxic" by Britney Spears**

Lenalee kissed Lavi repeatedly, eyes glazed over with want. She couldn't get enough of his sweet lips. She would kiss him forever if she could. The redhead's very presence intoxicated her, and she could never stop wanting him beside her. Lavi knew that, too. And he was more than willing to fulfill her need for his lips.

**9. "Alice" by Avril Lavigne**

The world spun around Lenalee. Cards and chess pieces flew everywhere as she ran for her life. The queen of hearts chased after her, hundreds of red knights at hand. Lenalee wasn't sure what exactly had happened; she couldn't recall much of her time with the queen after all of the fascinating things she'd experienced while adventuring in Wonderland. All she knew now was that the queen was angry with her and wanted her head. So Lenalee ran and ran in pure fear until she tripped. She squeezed her eyes shut at the knights began to swarm her. The red queen's triumphant laughter reached her ears, and-

Lenalee's eyes shot open. She looked around to see her boyfriend, Lavi, shaking her arm. The redhead smiled upon her awakening.

"Lenalee, you're finally awake!"

"W-what happened?" she murmured, rubbing her pounding head.

"You fell down this rabbit hole and hit your head. You've been unconscious of over an hour."

"Really?"

Lavi smiled. "Yeah. Now let's go home." Lenalee rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes as Lavi helped her out of the rabbit hole and led her home.

**10. "Going Under" by Evanescence**

Lenalee felt tormented. She'd done so much for Lavi: disobeyed her big brother, given up her life as an Exorcist so they could be together. And in the end, he'd left her behind. Her heart was breaking. Lenalee felt like she was truly dying inside. She felt as if she were already 6 feet under.

**_..._**

**NoName-chan: Aaaaaah...~! Finally done! Same things with the first set of songs. This time, the songs I couldn't understand were Gangnam Style and Like Toy Soldiers. Gangnam Style because I don't speak Korean and Like Toy Soldiers because I have hearing problems and can't even understand the lyrics except for the chorus. So yeah, I'm finally done~!  
Road: Are you REALLY?  
NoName-chan: Yes, I'm done for real this time. Although I still have 18 more songs on my phone XD Hm... Maybe I should continue...  
Allen and Kanda: NO!  
NoName-chan: Geez... Fine...  
Lavi and Lenalee: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE~! *dance Gangnam Style on the table*  
Kanda: *rolls eyes* Che.  
Allen: That is so dumb. Nobody would ever do that except you two-  
NoName-chan and Road: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE~! *join Lavi and Lenalee*  
Allen: *sigh* I give up. I just... I give up.  
Kanda: Same here. Shall we?  
Allen: Might as well.  
Kanda and Allen: *start making out*  
NoName-chan: *smug grin* See? I told you so.  
Road: Huh. So apparently Gangnam Style DOES make people give up on life.  
Lenalee: Yup. In the end, Operation Use-Songfic-Challenge-To-Get-Kanda-And-Allen-To-Gi ve-Up-On-Life-And-Make-Out was a success.  
Lavi: Whatever. As long as I get Lenalee~  
Lavi and Lenalee: *start making out*  
NoName-chan: ... I feel kind of left out here.  
Road: Me too.  
NoName-chan: *looks at Road* Shall we?  
Road: *smiles* Yes.  
NoName-chan and Road: *skip off into the sunset holding hands while murdering random people with pointy candles***


End file.
